1169
Julia discovers that Angelique has finally lifted the vampire curse from Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, and Gerard Stiles, possessed by the spirit of the warlock Judah Zachery, is now master of the great house. He is succeeding in his plans to wipe out the Collins family. Quentin Collins is on trial for his life. The charge: witchcraft. The penalty: beheading. And now Gerard, sure that Barnabas is a vampire, goes to the Old House to destroy him, while he lies vulnerable in his coffin. Gerard bursts into the Old House in the middle of the day, looking for the secret room. To his amazement, Barnabas arrives. Act I Gerard is certain Barnabas had assistance in ending the vampire curse, and Barnabas doesn't deny it. Valerie shows up and coyly taunts Gerard before he angrily leaves. Barnabas asks her what the price is for lifting the curse, and for once, Valerie says she has no demands and asks only for his love. Julia doesn't believe her and refuses to take her side. Act II Later, Barnabas again asks Valerie for a price, and she again says she doesn't want anything other than his love. Barnabas, however, says he isn't sure if he can ever truly love her. Valerie promises him that the curse is gone forever. At Collinwood, Julia pleads with Barnabas not to trust Valerie. She warns him that if he believes Valerie he will be at her perpetual mercy and he must not trust her. Julia also says she is worried of losing him now that he is an "ordinary man." Barnabas promises her he will be extra careful and excuses himself so he can go for a walk in the sunlight. Act III That afternoon, Gerard confronts Julia in the foyer and asks her about Barnabas' daytime activities. Gerard is certain that only one Barnabas Collins has ever existed and he is determined to find the facts about him. Julia leaves and Gerard goes into the drawing room to have a drink. Gabriel rolls in and demands his weekly allowance from Gerard. Gerard gives him a check, but it is for only half of what he is supposed to receive. Gabriel is angry, but Gerard says Quentin's trial is costing a fortune and that is all he will get until it's over. Gerard storms out and Gabriel throws his check into the fireplace. After he does, he hears the sound of Daniel laughing. Barnabas goes to the Old House and finds Valerie in the parlor. She is responding to a note from Charles, and tells Barnabas she plans to testify against Quentin because he is possessed by Judah Zachery. Act IV Valerie reveals to Barnabas that Judah made her a witch in the year 1692 and was a member of his coven. She tells him the story of Judah's trial and how he vowed to return one day to destroy the Collins family. Barnabas, using his knowledge of 1970, manages to convince her that Judah is possessing Gerard and not Quentin. Valerie finally agrees not to testify against Quentin. In the drawing room at Collinwood, Julia tries to calm down Gabriel, who is still frightened. Gabriel suggests that they have common interests: they have suspicions about Gerard. He tells her he plans to break Daniel's will and "get rid" of Gerard. Moments later, Gabriel hears Daniel's voice telling him not to do it, but Julia can't hear it. Gabriel flees and Julia leaves the house, confused. Upstairs in his room, the ghost of Daniel appears to Gabriel and tells him he is going to kill him. Back in the drawing room, Gerard is playing chess when Gabriel sneaks in on foot through the secret panel. He creeps up behind Gerard and punches him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Quickly, he pulls out a rope and starts to strangle him. Memorable quotes : Angelique: I ask nothing in return for your life that you can't give me willingly. All I want is your love, only if you're able to give it. I only ask that you try. : Barnabas: I cannot say that I love you, but I understand your love for the first time since you came here from Martinique. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * The characters of Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman share their penultimate episode on-screen together, before their final in 1198. They both appear in 1172 but share no scenes. * Closing credits scene: Gabriel's room at Collinwood. Story * Quentin's witchcraft trial is said to be costing the family a fortune. not clear why this would be so. The expense would be his defense lawyer, who is Desmond, a family member. It's hard to imagine Desmond's fees would be depleting the family fortune. * In the year 1692, Miranda DuVal had just moved to the village of Bedford and taken a position there as a chambermaid with one of the prominent families, and this was the first time she met Judah Zachery. She loathed him but somehow, mysteriously, was drawn to him; without even knowing it, she came under his spell. He made her a member of his coven; later Judah was tried for witchcraft and beheaded. One of the judges who convicted him was Amadeus Collins, Barnabas' great-uncle. It was Miranda who testified against Judah. A black hood was put over him so he couldn't look at Miranda and control her. It was her testimony that proved Judah was a warlock. If Miranda hadn't testified against Judah, she too would have been beheaded. Judah died vowing to return and destroy both the Collins family and Miranda. She was talked about frequently in the newspapers. In reward for her testimony, she was allowed to go free and exiled from the country. She went to the West Indies, long after that to Martinique, known there as Angelique, where she met Josette and then Barnabas. She always knew that someday Judah would return for her. (Most of this information was revealed in a flashback to the year 1692 in 1140; however, the story of how Miranda's history connects with Angelique's is alluded to here for the first time.) * Barnabas mentions David and Hallie from the future being possessed by Gerard. * GHOSTWATCH: Daniel's ghost appears to Gabriel. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Something is terrifying him. * TIMELINE: 4:50pm: Julia and Gerard at Barnabas' portrait. Bloopers and continuity errors * Gerard's speech at the end of the last episode differs from the one at the start of this one; in the last episode, he asked Julia, "Well, Julia, that's some...some answer. Did I frighten you?" In this episode he asks, "Well, that's some frightening welcome, Julia. What's the matter, did I frighten you?" * James Storm messes up his line, "So, it's obviously that you've had assistance from someone." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1169 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1169 - This Wonderful Little Gathering Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes